


Rebel

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Loke notices a change in his girlfriend. Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybuTo61O6iM





	Rebel

“Your hair is purple.” Loke was sure that he’d had something better planned to say, but everything flew out of his head the moment he caught sight of his girlfriend.

“You’re very perceptive,” said Isolde, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It wasn’t a deep purple, either- it was vibrant, almost offensively purple. “Do you like it?”

“Um.” Loke had once seen a horse with that colour mane and tail, but he was sure that it’d been dyed that way. He’d never seen it since. But seeing it on his girlfriend…

“Well, it’s done, so you’ll just have to put up with it,” said Isolde. “Unless mum makes me dye it back to its natural colour.” She frowned.

“You mean she doesn’t know yet?” asked Loke. Now that he concentrated, he could smell the scent of fresh hair dye around his girlfriend.

“Nope, I just had this done,” said Isolde. “So, now that your brain is working again, what do you think?”

“Well, it’s… different,” said Loke. “I guess it looks nice.”

“Yeah, maybe I should’ve gone a shade darker, but oh well,” said Isolde. “Next time.”

“If your mum lets you out of the house after she sees you,” said Loke, chuckling. He could easily imagine Idun’s vicious wrath coming down on her daughter. Isolde would just escape while her parents slept, though.

“I’m sure you’ll hear when she finds out,” said Isolde. “Not looking forward to that. Want to spend the day in the city with me?”

“Sure, it’s better than hanging out on the farm all day,” said Loke. “I do have to finish mucking the pigsty, though…”

“It’s a pigsty, it’s supposed to be messy,” said Isolde. “C’mon.” She tugged on Loke’s hand, and he followed after a moment of hesitation.

Isolde walked with a confident swagger when she was out of sight of her parents. Loke liked her hidden rebellious nature, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he found a hidden piercing on her one of these days. He blushed at the thought. Still, he hoped that she wouldn’t style her hair in one of those ridiculous short styles. He liked her hair the length it was. But it was only hair…

“You’re quiet,” said Isolde, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Are you thinking? That must be hard.” She laughed as Loke ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“You caught me,” he said with a laugh. “So what brought about this sudden change?”

“Well, I was in Greendale, and I just happened to see a horse with a purple mane and tail,” said Isolde. “And I decided that I wanted hair that colour.”

“I saw a horse like that too,” said Loke. “It can’t be natural, though.”

“I dunno, we did have that horse running around the forest for a while a few weeks ago,” said Isolde. “Turned out to be a Soul Steed though. Maybe that horse is another Soul Steed. Maybe I could be a Soul Steed.”

“Nah, you prefer riding,” said Loke without even thinking. Isolde’s eyes twinkled. In Jorvik, they could say those things without anyone hearing the innuendo. Unless they were dirty-minded. They both knew a girl like that.

“Anyway, let’s have lunch,” said Isolde. “I’m in the mood for something spicy. Some street food.”

“And then we can go for a walk in the country for some fresh air,” said Loke. He wasn’t looking forward to going into that dirty, smoky alley. But he had to admit that the street food was good.

“Or a ride,” said Isolde. The smile curling her lips was certainly not innocent.

Loke tried not to choke as he entered the alley with his girlfriend. He didn’t know why the place was so smoky- it wasn’t like the alley had a roof. Meanwhile, Isolde inhaled deeply.

“Something smells delicious,” said Isolde, grinning. “Come on, this way.” Loke found himself tugged along behind his girlfriend once more, trying to keep up with her fast pace through the alley. They passed several vendors selling various trinkets, a few food vendors, and a used-goods store before Isolde finally stopped in front of a fairly grubby-looking stall.

“Uh, are you sure this is safe?” asked Loke, looking suspiciously at the dust coating the counter.

“Oh yeah, I’ve eaten from here hundreds of times before,” said Isolde. “Hi, Sam. Business going well?”

Upon actually looking at the man, Loke discovered that he bore an uncanny resemblance to that kooky guy who ran the Wolf Hall Inn. His hair was shaggier, though, and he was more heavy-set.

“I still don’t have my brother’s popularity,” said Sam, crossing burly arms with a huff. “But at least my food actually resembles food.”

“Mm-hm, and you do the best Buffalo wings in the county, maybe even in the whole world,” said Isolde, leaning on the counter with a grin.

“Aww, aren’t you sweet?” said Sam, smiling at her. “But you still have to pay full price.”

“Drat,” said Isolde. “I’ll have your large serving, please.” She put the money on the counter, and Sam turned to begin preparing the meal once he’d put the money away.

“These cups are refillable,” said Sam, placing them on the counter alongside a huge basket of Buffalo wings. They smelled delicious, and looked tasty as well. “Your boy a lightweight?”

“Well, he doesn’t have parents who favour Gunpowder Pepper,” said Isolde. “Loke, you like spicy food, don’t you?”

“Um, I guess,” said Loke. He’d never had really spicy food before, but he did like Buffalo wings. He told Isolde this.

“Sam’s wings are kinda spicy,” said Isolde. “Not Gunpowder spicy but hotter than, say, mum’s curry.”

“Should I be worried?” asked Loke. Sam just laughed heartily and filled one of the cups from a slushie machine. Then, after a hand gesture from Isolde, he filled the other cup with a slushie mixture too.

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” said Isolde. “You take the drinks, I’ll take the food.” They did that and wandered through the alley until they came back out into Jarlaheim. They headed for the park near city hall, where Isolde sat down on a picnic blanket and placed the food down.

“It’s a lot nicer here,” said Loke.

“I love this park,” said Isolde. She waved to her aunt, who recoiled in shock at her new hair colour, and to her uncle, who gave her a thumbs-up and then came over.

“You dyed your hair! Neat,” said Jack, ruffling Isolde’s new purple locks. She laughed, ducking away from him. “I wanna dye my hair bright blue or something but Jill says that I need to look serious for this stupid job. Ugh, lame.” He rolled his eyes.

“Maybe start with your mustache,” Isolde suggested. “Raptor makes green facial hair look cool, maybe you could pull that off.”

“Hmm, I might just do that,” said Jack, fiddling with the ends of his mustache.

“You most certainly will not! Isolde, don’t put ideas in his head,” Jill scolded, marching over and pulling her brother away from the two.

“Alright, you stuffy old killjoy,” Jack muttered, pouting. “Can’t have any fun. Wish mum was still around.”

“Don’t we all,” Jill sighed. She looked at the two teenagers on the picnic blanket. “Have fun on your date, you two. Isolde, your mum is going to kill you.”

“I know,” said Isolde with a shrug. “Don’t tell her.”

“I won’t,” said Jill. “I’ll be too busy with this one anyway. Bye.”

“Bye,” said Isolde, waving as her aunt dragged her brother off to some important meeting.

“Your family is weird,” said Loke.

“I know,” said Isolde with a giggle. “But at least it’s not boring.” She picked a Buffalo wing out of the basket and nibbled on it, enjoying the spicy taste. Loke picked one up too, and got halfway through it before he had to take a large gulp of his icy drink. Isolde laughed at his red face.

“Spicy,” Loke panted, fanning his face.

“I know but they’re so good,” said Isolde. Loke had to admit that she was right. They sat there eating and drinking for a while, the comfortable silence punctuated by laughter from Isolde and gasping from Loke. Birds twittered in the trees above them, the sound of the city muffled by the little bubble of nature around them.

“So what crazy, rebellious thing are you going to do next?” asked Loke. “Steal a car? A horse? Vandalise public property?”

“Hmm, actually, I was thinking of getting a tattoo,” said Isolde thoughtfully. Loke almost choked on his drink, and Isolde just laughed at him. Then, when he was done choking, she kissed him with spicy lips. Loke’s own lips tingled and burned from the spicy chicken wings, and he had to break away from the kiss to cool his mouth with his slushie.

When the basket of Buffalo wings was empty, and after two more trips to refill the cups with more ice-cold slushies, the two teens relaxed in the park. Isolde pillowed her head on Loke’s chest while her boyfriend laid on the picnic blanket. She blinked slowly, content in this little bubble of tranquility while Loke gently played with her hair. No matter what crazy things she did, her boyfriend still loved her. She smiled, finally closing her eyes.


End file.
